


Artwork for "Spinning the Silk Threads"

by rsk110



Category: The Departed (2006)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsk110/pseuds/rsk110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fanart for subluxate's wonderful story "Spinning the Silk Threads".<br/>also for smallfandombang on lj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for "Spinning the Silk Threads"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spinning the Silk Threads](https://archiveofourown.org/works/779206) by [subluxate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subluxate/pseuds/subluxate). 



This is a fanart, perhaps a cover for subluxate's "Spinning the Silk Threads".  
Also for smallfandombang.

 

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/rsk110/21339375/119139/119139_original.jpg)

images sources are from different sources, I do not take credit for original photos.  
ink splash is my own.


End file.
